Forever Missing
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: Bella goes to Forks like usual and then on her second night when she goes to Port Angles she disapears. She escapes a few years later but not for long. Her kidnapper is hot on her trail. please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok guys this is number 6. Wow it just keeps going higher and higher. Ok so in this one Edward and Bella meet eachother in Biology like they did in the book and then after that day (Which in this will be a Tuesday) She doesn't come back. There starts to be **_**MISSING**_** signs with Bella picture underneath it. The last time she was seen she was in a restaurant in Port Angles. What happened to Bella???? lol , So everyone REVIEW again I ask that of you. I know I'm horrible. Kidding. Kidding ok on with the story. **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Edward, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Rosalie. They are all Stephanie Meyers. **_**I really wish they were mine though.**

**Forever Missing**

**gone.disappearing x.o.x**

I left on the plane to Forks not willingly mite I add. I was doing it for my mother's sake.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" she asked for he millionth time.

"Yes mom. I want to go. I miss Charlie" I told her this lie so many times I was kinda thinking it was true. I hated Forks and I made sure everyone knew my distaste for it.

"Ok Bella honey. Here we are" I snapped out of my trance and looked around. We were at the airport. I got out of the car and walked around to the trunk to take out my little suitcase. I was going to buy a car and clothes when I got there. I had very little clothes that suited the rainy weather of Forks.

"Ok Bella. I will see you in a while. Umm… This is for you. And keep in touch." She said as she handed me a box. It was small and was covered in flower wrapping. 

"Thanks mom. I will call you when I get there and I wont forget to email." I said trying to be nice and not sarcastic. Don't get me wrong I loved my mom but she was so overprotective. I went on a trip with school to a neighbouring city for a couple days and I didn't email. She spazed and called the hotel we were staying in and when I got connected she was crying. She was happy I was safe.

I hugged her and looked up to the blazing sun. I said my good byes and walked into the building. My mom pulled away from the drop-off curb and drove off. I watched her leave.

"_All passengers on the plane to Forks, Washington. We are now boarding." _**(A/N I can't remember what they say when you are being boarded onto a plane and stuff so bare with me.) ** I walked over to the gate. Keeping my bag as a carry on. I stayed on the plane for a long time. I fell asleep in the process of getting to Port Angles. Charlie would pick me up there we would take his cruiser back to Forks.

**Now in Charlies Cruiser.**

"So Bells I bought you a truck."

"A truck?" I said. I hated trucks.

"Yea. Umm… Remember Billy Black down at La Push. Well he's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive; I thought you would like the truck so I bought it for you." He stated.

I didn't like the sounds of this 'truck'.

"Thanks Dad." Lots of sarcasm coloured my voice. He didn't notice though.

He started to blush.

**At Charlies house**

Out front of Charlies house was a truck. The old ones like in the movies. I felt horrible now. I didn't like it. I always wanted to buy a Nissan Z. A black one. I didn't want to be mean though.

"Wow Charlie its… nice" I said struggling for the right words.

"If you don't like it Bella. You can sell it. It won't hurt my feelings or anything" he said chuckling.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. I nodded back.

We got all my stuff into the house and I decided I would take the 'truck' and go to Port Angles to check out Nissan Z's there. So I planned that to be 3 days from now. Tuesday.

Later that night I remembered Renee's box. I took the box out of my bag and took it to the bed. On top was a note that said _'Be Safe. Keep in Touch'_ That was so like Renee to do so. I ripped off the flower wrapping and inside was a photo album. I flipped open the cover and inside was pictures of me. As I flipped through I realized that they were all me and someone or me doing something- falling, camping there was even one of me swimming. At the end of it there were blank areas. I assumed she wanted me to finish it.

I started to cry, Charlie was already in bed so he wouldn't here me.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

**A/N I know ****it's no cliffy or anything but I didn't want to go on and on for pages.**


	2. MUST READ OTHERS NOTE! SORRY

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

Ok I am moving so I wont be updating past this for the next 2-3 weeks. I am really sorry but I will try to write as much as possible. I feel really bad but with the computer packed I wont be able to continue.

If you guys have any questions or anything please ask.

I am sooooooo sorry. I will try to check my email and if I am able I will update but otherwise I am soooo sorry. I will put up as many chapters as possible when I get back on. **I AM SOOOOO SORRY**

Death Angel x.o.x

**Sorry I am really. Truly I am. I will check my email though. **

**SORRY!!**


	3. Port Angles

**A/N **

_**Summary:**_** Edward and Bella meet eachother in Biology like they did in the book and then after that day (Which in this will be a Tuesday) She doesn't come back. There starts to be **_**MISSING**_** signs with Bella picture underneath it. The last time she was seen she was in a restaurant in Port Angles. What happened to Bella???? Lol, **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Edward, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Rosalie. They are all Stephanie Meyers. **_**I really wish they were mine though. ****I also changed my name so I know every thing says gone.disappearing x.o.x but now its Death Angel x.o.x**

**Forever Missing**

**Death Angel**** x.o.x**

When I woke up to the sound of my alarm it was 6:45 a.m. It was dawn. I picked up a bag that had my bathroom necessities. I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

I let the warm water trail down my body. I finished washing my hair and stepped out, catching my foot on the side and doing a face plant on the floor.

"Damn" I muttered and stood up

40 minutes later I was out of the bathroom and walking around in black jeans and a white shirt with lace at the bottom and a black shirt with dark see through polka dots all over it.

I slipped on my checkered flats then grabbed eyeliner, layering the bottom the putting silver eyeshadow on top. In my overall appearance I thought I looked good.

I walked downstairs tripping on the last step. Grabbing a granola bar from the cupboard and a Monster energy drink from the fridge I walked out the door.

I opened the door to the cab and stepped in. It smelled like tobacco and gas. It was nice.

I drove into the school parking lot and looked around. There were few cars here I had come early but my truck didn't stand out. There were lots of old cars and trucks. The newest seemed to be a silver volvo. I found a parking space and got out. I looked around. There were lots of buildings. All labeled by numbers. I walked up to the one labeled Head Office.

When I walked out I had a schedule and a map infront of me. My first class was English. I walked from class to class waiting for the day to end. It was so boring. When the day finally ended I ran out to my truck and jumped in.

I drove to Port Angeles listening to a mix I made of Avril Lavigne, **(A/N I kinda like her??) **The Fray, Pink and Fall Out Boy. It was a good mix. When I got there I drove up to a car dealership. They had some nice cars out front. There were a couple Nissan Z's a black one a silver one and a red one. I left with the keys of the black one in my hand. I pulled out my chocolate phone and looked at the time. It was 6:19. I had been in there for about 2.5 hours. Wow time fly;s when you're buying cars.

I was hungry so I drove my car over to a restaurant. I walked in and was seated right away.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a girl with short brown hair asked. She was wearing way, way too much makeup. It was all over.

"Ice tea please"

"Sure" she replied.

She came back and I ordered a mushroom casserole. When I was finished I walked out and got into my new car and stuck the key in the ignition. It wouldn't start.

"Damn" I said.

"Is everything ok?" a girl beside me asked.

"Do you have a phone my car won't start"

"Umm… no I don't actually but if you want you can come to my place and use the phone there. You can spend the night too if you want."

"Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yea of course." She led me over to a old Toyota and motioned for me to get in. And with that we drove off.

At that time I had no idea it would be the last time I saw civilization for about 5 years.

**A/N so what do u think/ REVIEW. I love reviews. Tell me all about what u think. Lol/**

**Luv u guy's u give me tons of support.**


	4. The house

**A/N **

_**Summary:**_** Edward and Bella meet eachother in Biology like they did in the book and then after that day (Which in this will be a Tuesday) She doesn't come back. There starts to be **_**MISSING**_** signs with Bella picture underneath it. The last time she was seen she was in a restaurant in Port Angles. What happened to Bella???? Lol, **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Edward, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Rosalie. They are all Stephanie Meyers. **_**I really wish they were mine though. ****I also changed my name so I know every thing says gone.disappearing x.o.x but now its Death Angel x.o.x**

**Forever Missing**

**Death Angel x.o.x**

The girl name as I discovered was Cassidy. She lived with her uncle for now because her parents were away. They were in New Zealand. They were living in a huge house in the country. It was beautiful. It was like a big white mansion.

We walked into the house and I looked around. It was nice.

"Wait here" she said. Breaking me from my trance.

She walked away. She came back about 10 minutes later with a guy, he was oldish looking. Like mid forties with blonde hair.

"You are able to stay" she squealed.

"Ok your gonna have to sleep on the couch. Is that ok?" she asked.

"Yea." I replied.

She gathered me some blankets and layed them on the couch. They said goodnight and went away turning off the light. I quickly fell asleep. A deep dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I looked around wondering where I was…It all came back to me. My car broke down last night and a girl invited me to her house and then I could call Charlie to come get me.

I got off the couch slowly unravelling my tangled self. Once I got out of the blankets I looked around. The room was all white with a black piano. A red dining table. And red 2 red chairs.

I walked into the next room and it was a mess. I mean a PIGSTY. It was horrible. The walls were chipped and the chairs in that room were ripped and broken.

"What happened here?" I wondered aloud.

A hand grabbed me from behind and I let out a scream.

I heard a laugh just before I past out.

**A/N I know its short. I was just trying to get it updated so tell me ur opinions on how it is and all**

**Love u guys/ **

**Death Angel x.o.x**


	5. Everything Gone Bad

**A/N **

_**Summary:**_** Edward and Bella meet eachother in Biology like they did in the book and then after that day (Which in this will be a Tuesday) She doesn't come back. There starts to be **_**MISSING**_** signs with Bella picture underneath it. The last time she was seen she was in a restaurant in Port Angles. What happened to Bella???? Lol, **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Edward, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Rosalie. They are all Stephanie Meyers. **_**I really wish they were mine though.**

**Forever Missing**

**Death Angel x.o.x**

I woke up to ice water on my face. I gasped.

"HAHA! That was hilarious. Cassidy was never scared when I did that." I glared at him.

"Where may your phone be? I need to call my father and get him to come get me. And is Cassidy awake yet?"

"The phone. You want to use the phone. HAH. Not gonna happen girly. And Cassidy is gone. You replaced her. She took your freedom for herself. Humans are selfish creatures aren't they?"

I gaped. "I'm a prisoner, hostage. YOU KIDNAPPED ME?"

"Nothing gets past you. Okay, yes. You are a prisoner you are a hostage and I did kinda kidnap you. HAHHAHAHHAHAHAH"

**((A/N the laugh is meant to be evil.))**

I gaped at him again. Was this for real?

"So what do you want to do today girly"

"First off my name is Bella and I'm kind of hungry"

"You wanna eat huh?" I nodded.

"TOO BAD!" he went off laughing again. I was about to stand up when I realized I couldn't.

"Why can't I move?" I asked. Totally confused.

"I really do like you. You are tied to a chair."

Me being the Dipshit I was asked "Why?"

He laughed this time out of humor.

"Why do you think" He asked obviously amused.

"Are you going to rape me?" I asked.

"That and more. Now for the first session of the day. Torture." He smiled and laughed again.

"T-torture, your crazy"

"Are you not scared." I shook my head,

"Um…" truth was I was scared I was TERRIFIED. He came at me picked me up (along with the chair) and through me against the wall. I screamed and once he heard that he came at me again. This time he grabbed me by the throat. I tried to scream but it was muffled. He through me against another wall and this time the chair broke and a piece stabbed my back. I now held cuts and bruises.

"GET UP!" I heard him yell. I tried I really did. But I collapsed. That was funny – to him and I tried again. But again I collapsed. He laughed again and picked me up. He punched me in the stomach. I distinctly heard my ribs crack

I cried out in pain, Roy (the guys name) just laughed and brought my face close to his. My breathing was hitched. He brought his mouth on mine and layed me down. I tried to push him off. But when I did he just slapped me and started to kiss me again. Roy picked me up and up the stairs. I kept struggling. I didn't want this.

THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Why me. What did I do?

**A/N so review and whatever. THX 33333333333**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

_**Summary:**_** Edward and Bella meet eachother in Biology like they did in the book and then after that day (Which in this will be a Tuesday) She doesn't come back. There starts to be **_**MISSING**_** signs with Bella picture underneath it. The last time she was seen she was in a restaurant in Port Angles. What happened to Bella???? Lol, **_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Edward, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Rosalie. They are all Stephanie Meyers. **_**I really wish they were mine though. Ok. I have Bellas powers listed. She will have more than one. So if you have questions for after if u don't understand just PM me and I will let u know… **

**Forever Missing**

**Chapter 6**

**Edwards POV**

"EDWARD!" I ran up the stairs as fast as I could she sounded urgent.

I burst through the doors.

"I saw Bella" she said.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE HER" she looked shaken but showed me her vision

_A man carrying Bella up the stairs and trying desperately to kiss her while she struggled trying to free herself from his grip. He walked into a bedroom and layed her down on the bed. The man sat up to talk off his shirt and when he did Bella punched him in the stomach. She lept off the bed and down the stairs only to trip on a rug. She jumped back up and yelped. The man came up behind her and grabbed her hair and yanked her back so she was face to face with him._

"_LET ME GO!" she screeched._

_The man just laughed and dragged her back up the stairs._

_That night he raped her._

_When she woke up she screamed and the man told her to shut it. She kept screaming so he picked her up and through her at the wall. She missed the wall and went out the window. It was on the second floor too. She fell._

The Vision Ended.

"OMG. OMG. Alice we have to find her."

She just nodded her head. "Poor Bella"

**A/N I know its REALLY short but im just trying to update the rest of the chapters should be longer. **

**I HAVE A QUESTON does anyone like this story. I need 10 reviews to keep going and in the next chapter under authors note I will have what Bellas powers will be. I will need to know if anyone likes this story if you want me to put them up. I would here but I don't want anyone using my ideas before I use them so yea.**

**PUSH THE BUTTON YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO.**


	7. Escape

**A/N Ok guys im happy I guess. I tried my best. I got seven reviews. We can do better the only reason I'm updating is cuz I really want to have Bella's powers and I keep getting ideas for later chapters.**

**BELLA WILL ONLY BE GONE FOR LIKE 2- 2.5 YEARS!!!. Not whatever I had originally. So when Edward finds her she will be 19 almost 20**

**The Kidnappers name is now Roy**

**Chapter 7**

Bellas POV

He grabbed my hair and through me out the window. I think he was aiming for the wall but missed. I was on the second floor too. It really hurt, I couldn't move. I wish I had blacked out. Why didn't I black out? I wouldn't feel as much pain as I was, Would I?

I laid there for a long time. He finally came downstairs and outside. He picked me up and started to kiss my cuts and bruises. It did feel good in a way. He took me upstairs and layed me on the bed.

So I healed so what? I just got more. I don't think I was ever completely un-bruised. I was planning a big escape; I would just get out far enough to town. From there I would find a phone, pick the first number I could and phone it. Town couldn't be more than 3 km away I made it close last time. He still gave me my own room. I think I have been here at least 2 years.

Roy was asleep. It was about 5 in the morning. I snuck down the rickety stairs. And out the front door, as soon as I was free I bolted for town. Putting as much distance as I could between me and the house

I finally reached town. This was my first time out of that house and in civilization for about 2 years. I was ecstatic.

I had seen about 4 MISSING signs with my picture on it. One has Have You Seen This Girl.

I felt bad for Charlie; I came across a Seven Eleven with 24/7 on a sign.

"Hello do you have a phone I can use and a phone book too. For numbers in Forks." I looked behind me. Checking to make sure Roy wasn't there.

"Umm… sure" the man said looking me up and down. That's when I remembered what I was wearing. I was wearing a see through blouse with a black bra underneath and tattered jeans. I had been in too much of a hurry.

He handed me a phone and a phone book. I flipped to the Forks section and dialled the first number my finger landed on. I dialled.

_269-6325_

Ring…Ring….Ring…

Come on pick up.

"Hello?"

"Omg Help me. I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan. Chief Swans daughter?"

"Yes. I'm at the Seven Eleven in Port Angeles."

"Hold on we'll be right there," then in the distance was. '_Edward its Bella Swan shes at the Port Angles Seven Eleven. Alice you go with him. We don't want him to lose control and you can help guide if there are any problems. Take a phone._

"I'm about 3 km east of here." I called into the phone. I looked behind me again to see if Roy was there and he wasn't. I turned back towards the till and said into the phone.

"Hur…" I was cut off by the man who grabbed the phone from me. Roy.

**Edwards POV. Cuz u know u want it, lol **

The phone rang.

Carlisle picked it up. He said it was probably work.

"Hello?"

"Omg Help me. I'm Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan. Chief Swans daughter?"

"Yes. I'm at the Seven Eleven in Port Angeles."

"Hold on we'll be right there," Carlisle said calmly.

"Edward its Bella Swan shes at the Port Angles Seven Eleven. Alice you go with him. We don't want him to lose control and you can help guide if there are any problems. Take a phone"

"I'm about 3 km east of here."

"Hur…" She was cut off.

We rushed out to the Volvo and sped off.

**A/N- ok how is it. Here is a list of what Bellas Powers will be in this story. I REALLY need to know what you think of them.**

**-sees only in black and white. Except for blood, which is red.**

**-controls pain**

**-can torture and kill any being vampire or otherwise**

**-her eyes will be a piercing green**

**-she can drain life sources to boost her power/energy.**

**-6x faster than vampires**

**-controls shadows**

**-paler than all vampires**


	8. Dead

**A/N Ok guys im happy I guess. I tried my best. I got seven reviews. We can do better the only reason I'm updating is cuz I really want to have Bella's powers and I keep getting ideas for later chapters.**

**BELLA WILL ONLY BE GONE FOR LIKE 2- 2.5 YEARS!!!. Not whatever I had originally. So when Edward finds her she will be 19 almost 20**

**Chapter 8**

**Edwards POV**

I ran vampire speed to the Volvo and jumped in waiting for Alice. Carlisle I guess had decided to come for he and Emmett had just come out to the Mercedes and pulled out after Alice and I.

I zoomed up the road going about 180km/hour.

I think we made it to Port Angles in a record amount of time. 17 minutes.

Alice jerked and a vision filled my head.

_Someone was on the phone. A man grabbed the phone from her and the cashier at the till looked stunned,_

"_Sorry for the troubles mister" he said and walked out holding the girls hand._

_The cashier looked stunned._

_Once out of sight the man slapped her across the face. There was blood and when the man put his hand down there was a shiny thing, Brass Knuckles. They were on facing in so it would make contact with the skin _**((picture of brass knuckles on pro))**

_The girl gasped and fell. She screamed and then he kicked her in the ribs._

"_What did I tell you about screaming girl." He yelled at her. She kept her face down. "Isabella what did I tell you about looking at me. LOOK AT ME DAMMIT! LET ME SEE YOUR FEAR OR I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" he screamed at her._

"_Im done Roy. Im done" She whispered. He laughed and launched._

The image left. That was Isabella. And her captor was Roy. He was going to pay with his life. I grimaced. Poor Isabella.

I looked over at Alice and she was crying. Well dry sobbing. And I noticed we were pulled over at the side of the rode just inside Port Angeles.

Carlisle's Mercedes infront of us and stopped as well.

I was holding on to Alice.

"Alice we have to go now if we want to save her" I whispered to her.

She nodded and we got back in. Carlisle noticed and started up the mercedes again. We were off and getting closer.

I hoped we would make it in time.

**Bellas POV**

Roy grabbed the phone and handed it back to the cashier.

"Sorry for the troubles mister" he said and walked out holding my hand. Yuck.

Once we were out of sight Roy slapped me across the face, for some reason it hurt more then usual but when his hand pulled away I saw the brass knuckles and felt the blood. They were facing in, I smelt the blood.

I gasped and fell to my knees. I screamed hoping to get a chance to run. He just kicked me in the ribs.

"What did I tell you about screaming girl." He yelled at me. I kept her face down. "Isabella what did I tell you about looking at me. LOOK AT ME DAMMIT! LET ME SEE YOUR FEAR OR I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!" he screamed at me.

"Im done Roy. Im done" I whispered. He laughed and launched.

"No one is ever done my dear. Never. But if you die you can be free. So I will kill you so you can be done" Roy laughed.

"Roy you can kill me but I will come back somehow and haunt you to gain revenge" I saw fear for a moment then it was hidden away.

"As if" he cackled.

He ran at me again and this time he struck me where my heart should be. I gasped and coughed spitting up blood.

He came again but this time I dodged. I rolled over and stood. Wobbling on my feet. He went to strike me but my legs gave away just in time, making me fall and him miss.

Roy growled in anger and struck me again. I was hit hard. He kicked me in the stomach and then in the chest. I tried to get away but he came after me and howled in laughter when he struck my face. I could swear my nose was broken.

Roy looked around. I think he spotted something because he walked over and bent down. I couldn't see what he picked up. Roy stood up completely and turned around. There was a huge welded into his face, it reached his eyes with an evil glint.

A brick. He picked up a brick. Omg, Omg.

I see death is coming for me. It is right around the corner, waving out to me.

The brick came down. It was aimed for my head. I rolled and instead it hit the pavement, I coughed again. It brought up even more blood. I laughed. Who was I kidding. I was gonna die tonight, and everyone would wonder. Where did the girl Isabella Swan go?

"STOP MOVING" he screeched.

I laughed and stopped. He grinned and threw the brick. I didn't have time to move and it hit me square in the chest. I could smell blood now. I was getting dizzier and dizzier. My vision blurred and I laughed one last time.

"Good-bye Roy" I whispered and the world completely disappeared.

_Growl. Growl. Scream. Shriek. Pain. Sound. Dead. Black. Dark. Scream. Growl. Talking. Yelling. Voices._

_Voices. _

_Voices. _

_Lights. _

_Blood._

_PAIN._

_Burning._

_Fires._

_Screaming._

_Burning._

_Pain._

_Fire._

_Fire._

_Stopped. Its gone. No pain. No fire. No burning. _

My eyes fluttered open. Wait I was dead…………. Right?

Everything was a sharp colour.

What the hell was going on?

**A/N I would continue but im really tired cuz its like 4:37 am right now and yea. So night night. Ill update soon. ;**

**R&R thx,**


End file.
